


【冷战组/米露】冬雪之后（十四）

by Iceky



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 09:44:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18618094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iceky/pseuds/Iceky





	【冷战组/米露】冬雪之后（十四）

十四.  
飞机成群飞过覆雪的高地，大陆中心的恶劣气候让这里的冬天寒冷而干燥。武器和军队被投送下来，两天之后涌进城市要地。  
伊万从坦克上跳下来，平稳地走向被称为政府部门的厚重建筑。拨开楼梯上的政府军尸体，他继续前行，红色地毯上全是褐色的干涸痕迹，一颗子弹掉下来，弹跳过台阶，滚落到地上。  
二楼的房间里一片寂静，满地散落的白纸一丝血迹都没有沾上，他们只用了几颗子弹就清除了那个坐在椅子上的领导者。  
这很好。伊万垂下睫毛，看了一眼躺在地上双眼紧闭的男人。和他预想的一样，他不喜欢太多流血冲突，苏军的入侵没有遭到太多抵抗，大部分军队都归顺了伊万扶植的卡尔迈勒政权。  
他看到那些青年见到镰刀锤子旗的绝望眼神，很久以前布拉金斯基屈服和恐惧那些入侵他的国家，但现在不会了，现在他才是那个掌控生死的人。他的心里升腾起一种过度的征服感，但是没有快乐和满足。  
静默的混乱。  
强弱悬殊让这场胜利失去了力度，他们仅仅用了一周就完全掌控了局势。  
艾哈迈迪站在房间中央，脸上没有太多表情，只是紧紧盯着前面的苏军，他们用枪械围住了阿/富/汗的国家意识体。

“现在你走在正确的路上了，艾哈迈迪。”伊万双手搭上青年的肩膀，微笑着看向了新组织的政权标志。

 

“他们怎么能用这种方式干涉阿富汗！”  
报纸被狠狠摔在了总统的书桌上，阿尔弗雷德气得全身发抖。他已经很久没有暴躁情绪出现了，最近一次是在珍珠港被袭击的时候。  
“如果只需要用军事力量威胁国家就可以掌控局势，那中东早就被hero拯救了！”  
“琼斯。”现任总统双手交叠，中年男人平静的眼睛对上意识体，略带不满又安抚性地沉下嗓音，“冷静。”  
“出兵阿/富/汗！我也可以！我甚至还可以出兵西欧！”  
“你现在和那个暴躁的独裁者毫无区别。”卡特站起身，“你希望我怎么做？像珍珠港事件时罗斯福总统一样发起全民投票询问：要不要入侵阿富汗？”  
阿尔弗雷德的喉结动了动，他什么都没有说。  
“你之前承诺的是什么？”  
“我和布拉金斯基达成共识，不直接冲突。”阿尔弗雷德抬起头，“但他在挑战美/利/坚的权威！”  
“我知道。捷克斯洛伐克也好，匈牙利也好，你该知道这个国家的控制欲有多强。你应该猜到的，琼斯。”卡特接着道，“我会维护你的利益。所以不要感情用事，看清楚你的敌人是谁。”  
“我们只能在装备上支持现在被压制的反/政府组织，布拉金斯基能违背规则，我也可以在他的周边扩大核武器。”他停了停，咬牙切齿道，“王耀那边，继续现在的政策，他才是伊万最在意的国家意识体。”  
阿尔弗雷德明白上司已经默许了他的想法，他整理了领带，快步转身离开了白宫。

按理来说，伊万应该在完成侵入后返回克里姆林宫，但他留了下来。阿/富/汗的意识体像傀儡一样，眼神空洞，身体僵硬，连呼吸都几乎停止。  
他控制了阿富汗和巴基斯坦边境，他疏离那个同样落后的国家，因为他和王耀关系密切。  
弥漫的沙尘呛得他咳起嗽来，他弯下腰，感受到因为投入太多力量在周边而虚弱的身体，腹部有轻微的疼痛，他没去在意。

正像他在柏林墙另一边看见阿尔弗雷德一样，沙尘散开之后他又一次看见了那个金发碧眼的男孩。

我期望在空间站看见你，但不希望在这儿。  
伊万像往常一样走过去，试图开口，却发现这句话并没有说出来。他停住了脚步。  
风沙中的青年消失了。  
“海市蜃楼。”  
他反应过来，快速跳动的心脏又平静下去。

联合国对于他的行为震惊而愤怒，在强烈谴责下，那些相关的通牒和报纸纷纷被送往克里姆林宫，至于伊万本人，其他意识体只知道他不再参加国际会议，不知道他留在了交火区。

1982年6月苏联同意在联合国主持下举行日内瓦间接会谈，只有领导人出席了会议，他们没有在任何实质性问题上达成一致。

伊万变本加厉地对这里进行干预，身体发出的警告和联合国的决议他都充耳不闻，在苏军火力的掩护和支持下，武装力量爆发的冲突也越来越激烈。

他看见那些不断陨落的年轻生命，却已经无法产生丝毫怜悯，情感已经麻木了，自信和独裁下的不安全感让他的行动偏激起来，他很喜欢把手掌按在左胸口上，只有感受心跳起伏他才能判断出自己是不是还活着。  
温热的鲜血在他的脸颊上留下痕迹，艾哈迈迪反抗了，于是他拧断了他的腕骨，用力地将虚弱的青年按在墙上。  
他不明白。  
为什么他，他们，对阿尔弗雷德反应平淡，而如此仇视自己。

伊万听到子弹出膛的声音，他睁大眼睛，立刻松开奄奄一息的青年，阿/富/汗的意识体迅速退后，消失在伊万的房间里。伊万还没来得及闪避，一颗子弹破窗而入，从他的后脑穿过去，再从眉心穿出。并没有多少鲜血流下来，额前的白色刘海沾上了点儿血，接着伤口迅速愈合，子弹掉落在伊万手心。  
他微笑着回过头，阿尔弗雷德站在离他不远的高岗上，居高临下，手里是消声的狙击枪——属于高岗上一名死去的阿富汗士兵。

“loser。”他将枪扛在肩膀上，平静地吐出这个词。

“你终于来了。”伊万扔掉那颗子弹，他被激怒了，血液却带着狂喜飞速地流动起来，嘴角上扬的弧度让人不寒而栗，他等待着阿尔弗雷德一步步朝这他走来，像塔顶上等待王子的恶魔。

他想在这里把这个独自前来的小鬼撕碎，宣誓主权。  
阿尔弗雷德听见伊万的心跳声，在伊万的书桌旁，他们对视许久，就算温热的呼吸交错成暧昧的气息，眼睛里也只有冰与火。  
“我居然能让琼斯先生亲自找过来？”伊万微笑着开口。  
“毕竟我三年没有在国际会议上看见你了。”阿尔弗雷德回应，“来确认一下，如果你死在这里，我可以帮你把遗体带回克里姆林宫。”  
伊万侧过身，贴着他的耳畔道：“可是我都已经为你准备好棺材了呢，亲爱的阿尔弗。”  
“你的做法非常不合适。伊万，这可不是个明智的决定。”阿尔弗雷德沉声，他闭上眼睛，试图屏蔽无处不在的伏特加冰雪气息。  
“怎么？还想让我像古巴那次一样让步？”伊万怒极反笑，“不可能，阿尔弗雷德，永远不会了。”  
“这不是让步与不让步的问题，不是我对你不满，是整个国际都对你不满。”阿尔弗雷德纠正。  
“那有什么关系呢？”伊万垂下眼睫，他离阿尔弗雷德远了些，后退坐在书桌上，包裹在长裤和军靴里的双腿交错在一起自然垂落，与此同时，不正常的妖异血红覆盖了他的瞳孔，“我只是直面自己的欲望而已。”  
下一刻阿尔弗雷德倾身上前拽住了伊万的围巾，伊万狠狠咬了他的手腕一口，紧接着他被阿尔弗雷德拽住头发，属于阿尔弗雷德的气息盖过血腥味填满了他的整个口腔。  
伊万忍不住笑起来，围巾掉落在地上，沾染了火药和荷尔蒙的气息在狭小的空间中爆发出来，阿尔弗雷德沉溺于窒息感中，他又一次纵然了伊万的挑衅。

桌上掉落的玻璃杯变成碎片在他脚边绽放，远处的火光与扫射声终归遥远虚无。

如果这算一场疯狂的战争的话，他不介意做得更疯狂一些。  
在阿尔弗雷德粗暴地舐弄伊万胸口处新留下的伤痕时他的呼吸急促起来，因为阿尔弗雷德离心脏的位置太近了。而当阿尔弗雷德扯开那件军装和衬衫上所有的扣子时，他用亲吻描绘出伊万心脏的形状。这动作很轻柔，就算他知道伊万的心脏已经不会疼了。  
但是伊万好奇地歪歪脑袋，鄙夷地看着他。  
“阿尔弗雷德，这算是人类口中常说的‘爱’吗？”  
阿尔弗雷德没有回答他，但他停下了动作，吻痕和枪伤混合在一起，在伊万苍白的皮肤上描摹出色气的轮廓。

阿尔弗雷德直起身对上他的眼睛，认真而严肃。  
“你觉得呢？”  
“如果这可以被称为爱的话，”伊万的摘下黑色手套，手指从阿尔弗雷德领口滑过，玩弄起对方脖子上银白色的鹰翅项链，他笑了起来，“这种情感未免也太过廉价了。”  
阿尔弗雷德故作严肃的表情也消失殆尽，他和伊万一起笑了起来。  
“如果这是恨的话，布拉金斯基，你挑衅的方式太愚蠢了。”  
“你可以让步。”  
“Hero的词典里没有这个词。”  
苏醒过来的坚硬物体正顶在伊万小腹上，他换了个姿势，膝盖在阿尔弗雷德大腿内侧摩擦，依旧高傲地仰起头。

“所以，继续。”

伊万的呼吸比之前任何时候都要急促，但却静默得可怕，他在阿尔弗雷德粗暴的顶弄下咬紧衣领，把呻吟锁死在喉间。燃烧的红色迟迟没有褪下去，长而密的白色睫毛眨落生理泪水，却无法让眼底的凌厉消融半分。  
斯拉夫人的身体在此刻自外而内都充斥着和雪国气息截然相反的温热。欲望在升腾，没有温情可言的粗暴动作带来疼痛和更加难以忍受的欲望。  
他扬起脖颈，断断续续地吐出白气，眼里氤氲的水汽和滴落的汗珠都在暖黄色的昏暗灯光下变得朦胧。  
“布拉金斯基。”阿尔弗雷德将下巴埋在伊万颈间，他停下动作，被旖旎颜色覆盖的瞳孔清醒了几分，他的手指按在伊万小腹上，那里一片潮湿。  
“摩尔曼斯克在你身上哪个位置？”  
“如果想知道的话，”伊万平复着呼吸，“可以成为我的一部分。”  
他的话被阿尔弗雷德打断，然后是变本加厉的报复。  
他顶在对方体内的敏感点上，伊万因此失神了一瞬，思绪很快又被阿尔弗雷德的声音拉回。  
“你在燃烧。”他说。  
伊万保持着沉默，直到阿尔弗雷德咬住他的喉结将白浊倾洒而入，他才因为空白的思绪和超出忍受范围的快感扬起脖颈，低吼出声。

伊万的双手支撑在书桌上，他用了点儿时间恢复力气，接过阿尔弗雷德抛过来的围巾，尽力忽视衣服下摆上靡乱的液体，东欧人整理好衣服走过去，阿尔弗雷德在他的私人抽屉里翻找香烟。  
房间里的旖旎气氛还未散尽，火药味也依旧浓郁。今夜是阴天，夜空里看不到星星，持续燃烧的火焰点亮了半个天空。  
“布拉金斯基，我们希望你把目光放长远一点儿……”  
伊万从另一边的抽屉里抽出一根给他，打断了阿尔弗雷德的话。  
阿尔弗雷德看了他的左胸口一眼。  
“国家意识体会死亡吗？”  
“为什么忽然问这个？”伊万皱眉。  
“我们会死亡吗？”阿尔弗雷德又问。  
“会。”伊万回答，他看到阿尔弗雷德的脸色忽然凝固。  
“如果我说会，你会杀死我吗？”

“当然。”阿尔弗雷德没有思考太久，“但，我的意思是……就像人类那样，死去吗？”  
“国家不会死亡。”伊万叹了口气，“他们没有选择生死的权利。”  
他又走神了。阿尔弗雷德和他并排，从他走进房间的那一刻他就意识到他陷入了伊万的陷阱，因为他是国家意识体，他可以不对任何私人情感负责。他的头脑从未如此清醒，他知道人的情感在国家身上并不适用，因此他判断不出他和伊万之间的情感更偏向于爱和恨的哪一方。  
但他明白伊万对于他存在的意义，他们渴望对方把所有目光都放在自己身上，当他和王耀建交的时候伊万感到不安，而伊万把自己投入到阿/富/汗的时候他也感到失落。  
他忽然意识到或许他的直觉一直都是错的，他才是伊万最在意的国家意识体。  
万尼亚。  
他在心中默念这个名字，但没有说出口。

“你快要消耗殆尽了。”他直白地指出这个事实。  
阿尔弗雷德的不满很直接，在他开口数落伊万前，伊万终于回过神来。  
他顺手将阿尔弗雷德口中的香烟点燃，重新挂上温和的微笑，在美国青年的左手上落下一吻。  
“在消耗殆尽之前，你的一切挑战，我奉陪到底。”


End file.
